This invention relates to games, in particular a game for simulating soccer or the like.
It is known in the art to make simulated games which generally comprise a game board having a playing surface, a plurality of rods for mounting the playing elements, the rods being spaced in a parallel fashion and being rotatably mounted above the playing surface. The rods are rotatable about axes disposed in a plane parallel to the playing surface. Each rod has a plurality of playing elements that are therefore rotatable in planes normal to the playing surface. The rods may be moved transversely along their rotational axes. A goal or scoring pocket is also usually provided in each end wall of the playing board. By rotating the rods, the playing elements mounted thereon strike some sort of object, usually a ball, so that the object may be advanced over the playing board and so that goals may be scored. One major disadvantage of the above-described game is that each playing element cannot be individually operated so that the ball or object can be passed or moved in any of a number of directions.